


October 10, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A scowl suddenly materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute a rodent appeared in his bedroom.





	October 10, 2002

I never created DC canon.

A scowl suddenly materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute a rodent appeared in his bedroom and tried to eat one of his treats.

THE END


End file.
